


Не противься злу

by Anonymous



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Discrimination, Gen, I don't understand law, M/M, and you can't blame me for it, cap-ironman lottery 2012, casefic, evil Nick Fury is evil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После жестокого убийства Говарда Старка его сын Тони попадает под программу защиты свидетелей. Стив, агент ЩИТа под прикрытием, становится тем, кто вынужден какое-то время за ним присматривать, попутно пытаясь понять, кто же убил Говарда, и какое к этому отношение имеет Тони.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кэпостарковскую экспресс-лотерею на diary.ru  
> Ключ:  
> \- Где я и как я здесь оказался? Кто ты такой?  
> \- Да мы у тебя сами хотели спросить!

**I**

Сквозь стекло Стив Роджерс разглядывал своего подопечного, парня восемнадцати лет, сидевшего рядом с высоким, чуть сутулым адвокатом. Адвокат тихо говорил (динамики в комнате для допросов были слишком слабыми, чтобы распознать его голос, и со стороны он походил на нелепую рыжеволосую рыбу, разевающую и захлопывающую рот), пока мальчишка равнодушно смотрел перед собой, поглаживая кончиками пальцев дисплей мобильного телефона.

Рыжего адвоката звали Мэтт Мёрдок, а его собеседника - Энтони Эдвард Старк, и всего два дня назад он был сыном самого прославленного изобретателя последних лет.

Теперь, спустя два дня, он стал наследником многомиллиардного состояния оружейной империи, золотым мальчиком, в один момент принявшим на себя роль самого богатого подростка Америки.

 

А ещё он был опасным преступником, главным подозреваемым в убийстве своего отца, предположительно - хладнокровным мутантом-психопатом, высадившим из черепа Говарда Старка всё его гениальное серое вещество.

 

Стив пытался увидеть в этом бледном парне хоть какие-нибудь признаки жестокого убийцы, хоть какую-нибудь печать повреждённого рассудка, но язык его тела молчал, мышцы лица были расслаблены, а взгляд пуст, словно вместо глаз в его глазницы был вплавлен тёмный пластик. В какой-то момент он поднял лицо и посмотрел точно на Стива, хотя Стив знал, что стекло было прозрачным только с одной стороны. Неприятный взгляд, холодный, цепкий и знающий, и Стиву пришлось одёрнуть себя, чтобы не отступить в тень.

 

Мэтт Мёрдок поднялся, кивнул Старку и пошёл к двери, остукивая свой путь тростью. Стив услышал, как он переговаривался с другими офицерами, даже смеялся над чем-то вместе с ними; Мёрдок был слеп как крот, насколько знал Стив - слеп с самого детства, и при этом он оставался лучшим благотворительным адвокатом в Нью-Йорке. Его любили все - от нищих бродяг из неблагополучных кварталов до патрульных полицейских.

Старк всё равно мог нанять кого-нибудь получше, посолиднее, но отчего-то этого не сделал. Ещё несколько минут Стив не сводил с него глаз, ожидая непонятно чего, но мальчишка даже не изменил позы, и тогда Стив с неохотой ступил в комнату для допросов.

 

\- Добрый вечер, - сказал ему Старк, не отнимая руки от мобильного. - Когда я смогу уйти?

Этот вопрос поставил Стива в тупик: он отчего-то решил, что Мэтт Мёрдок уже всё ему объяснил.

\- Я рассказал всё, что знал, - продолжил Старк, глядя перед собой в пустоту. - Если вам нужно ещё что-нибудь - обратитесь к моему адвокату. Вы можете попробовать догнать его.

\- Я здесь не для допроса, - ответил Стив, присаживаясь напротив Старка. - Хотите кофе?

\- Я не пью растворимый кофе, - без всякой злобы откликнулся Старк. Он действительно не пил, глупо было бы подумать, но Стив щёлкнул кнопкой на электрическом чайнике - больше из принципа.

\- Можно вопрос? - поинтересовался Стив. Старк насмешливо изогнул бровь, будто услышал невероятно нелепую вещь, но Стив упрямо продолжил: - Насколько я знаю, у вашей семьи есть свои адвокаты. Зачем нанимать человека из благотворительной организации?

\- Это моё гражданское право. - В комнате для допросов было удушающе жарко, пальто Старк застегнул наглухо, до самого подбородка, но ему это, похоже, не причиняло никаких неудобств. - Разве нет?

\- Да, - согласился Стив.

В действительности его вопрос должен был звучать иначе, его интересовала совершенно другая вещь. Старк был мутантом, особенным человеком, и Стиву смертельно хотелось увидеть его деймона, но просто попросить он не мог - официально это не имело никакого отношения к делу.

\- Было бы странно, если бы я воспользовался услугами людей, на протяжении многих лет служивших тому, кого я, по мнению уважаемых обвинителей, убил, - всё же пояснил Старк. - Хотя это, разумеется, ерунда. У меня есть алиби.

“А у твоего деймона его нет”, - мысленно возразил Стив. Проблема состояла в том, что у мутантов не было своего собственного гражданского статуса, поэтому с правовой точки зрения Старк оставался невинен, словно младенец.

\- Мы не выносим вам обвинений, - заверил его Стив, и это было частично правдой. - Но вы попадаете под программу защиты свидетелей, поэтому пока не можете никуда уйти.

\- А вы, стало быть, мой телохранитель?

Впервые за всё время мальчишка показал эмоции: он улыбнулся, если это судорожное движение губ можно было считать за улыбку.

\- Да, - не стал спорить Стив.

Существовало множество лазеек, через которые мутанты могли ускользнуть от закона, рассчитанного на большинство.

Стив поддерживал только начавший разрабатываться акт регистрации мутантов, поскольку это был самый простой способ уравнять граждан, чтобы не возникало ситуаций, подобных этой, когда исчезала сама возможность допросить деймона по причине его отсутствия в закостенелом механизме правосудия. Но акт ещё не был принят, и вместо трёх личностей в комнате по-прежнему находились две.

\- Я устал, - сказал Старк. - Надеюсь, мы не будем сидеть здесь всё время, пока вы разбираетесь с этим делом?

Он не скорбел - или не выглядел скорбящим, - и это показалось Стиву подозрительным. Отсутствие эмоционального отклика - верный признак социопатии, а от социопата до хладнокровного убийцы, как показывала практика, - всего ничего.

 

Указания, которые дал Стиву полковник Фьюри, были предельно простыми и размытыми: втереться в доверие к Старку и дождаться момента, когда тот совершит просчёт. По словам Фьюри, Старк был хитёр и умен, несмотря на свой возраст и образ жизни, а ещё он являлся мутантом, что, по мнению того же полковника Фьюри, уже было преступлением.

Стив читал досье и заключение психологов такое количество раз, что мог воспроизвести его дословно с любого момента. Это, впрочем, ничуть не упрощало дело: психически Старк был совершенно здоров, так что его реакция на случившееся могла оказаться простым шоком, а не признаком социопатии.

 

\- Через пару часов вас отвезут на временное место жительства, - объяснил Стив, - а до тех пор, мистер Старк, вам придётся потерпеть моё присутствие.

\- Интересно, что вы собираетесь делать, - сказал Старк, но лицо его не выразило никакого любопытства, и впервые Стив задумался о том, что мальчишка, возможно, доверху накачан успокоительными. - Меня знает каждый третий американец, а после выпуска новостей, вероятно, и каждый второй. Вы можете отвезти меня на конспиративную квартиру - или как вы называете все эти вещи, - можете сменить мне имя и документы, но вы ведь не собираетесь водить меня по городу с мешком на голове?

\- Мы вообще не собираемся водить вас по городу, - пожал плечами Стив, тщетно пытаясь скрыть раздражение.

Уголки губ Старка снова тронула улыбка. Он слегка качнул головой.

\- В любом случае, - сказал он, - пока вы держали меня здесь, в отцовскую лабораторию попытались проникнуть.

Кнопка чайника оглушительно громко щёлкнула.

\- Что? - потрясённо спросил Стив. - Это невозможно, особняк оцеплен полицией.

Старк взял со стола телефон и развернул его экраном к Стиву: на небольшом дисплее появилось разбитое на четыре части изображение с камер видеонаблюдения. Старк слегка промотал запись, и в чёрно-зелёных сумерках прорисовались тёмные человеческие фигуры, пытавшиеся вломиться сквозь стеклянные двери.

\- Я заблокировал систему и сменил пароль. Они попробовали разбить дверь, но она пуленепробиваемая, так что им пришлось уйти ни с чем.

Запись запустилась сначала.

\- По правде сказать, я думал, это ваши люди, - словно оправдываясь, произнёс Старк, - но удивление на вашем лице такое искреннее, что теперь я в этом не уверен. - Он убрал телефон в карман. - Или вам стоит поставить под сомнение степень вашей осведомлённости, маршал...?

Стив тяжело выдохнул и растёр ладонями лицо.

\- Роджерс. Стив Роджерс. И это какое-то недоразумение.

\- Лучше, если так и есть. - Вслед за телефоном Старк спрятал в карманах руки и зарылся носом в ворот пальто, будто на самом деле замёрз. - Понимаете, я не имею ничего против обыска, но исключительно в моём присутствии. Вы же не выдвигаете против меня никаких обвинений, верно?

С каждой секундой желание пригвоздить этого мальчишку лбом в стол у Стива становилось всё сильнее.

\- Я оставлю вас ненадолго, мистер Старк, - со всей возможной вежливостью сказал он, но Старк только повёл плечами.

Он окликнул Стива, когда тот уже собрался выйти.

\- Можете называть меня Тони, - сказал он, и его голос за воротом пальто прозвучал совсем глухо. - Это будет уместно - с учётом того количества времени, что нам придётся провести вместе.

\- Конечно, - ответил Стив и мысленно добавил: “Чёрта с два”.

 

***

Говарда Старка нашли лежащим навзничь на бетонном полу мастерской. На тот момент у него уже отсутствовала голова: согласно заключению судмедэксперта, она лопнула, словно перекачанный водой воздушный шарик. Даже на снимках зрелище было отвратительно; из-за кровавого нимба и раскинутых рук Говард Старк походил на низвергнутого с небес ангела.

Стиву не пришлось наблюдать эту сцену воочию. Но обнаружившему тело Энтони повезло меньше: он наткнулся на Говарда спустя полчаса после его смерти. Алиби у него было железным: в ту секунду, когда какая-то неведомая сила убивала Говарда, Энтони беседовал со своим другом Джеймсом Роудсом, что подтвердили и Роудс, и стригший траву наёмный садовник.

 

\- И знаешь, что самое отвратительное, Стив. - От ярости на висках Ника взбухли вены. - Когда полиция приехала, этот засранец сидел в комнате рядом с трупом своего отца. Он был совершенно спокоен. Он не упал в обморок и не удрал прочь, он просто сидел. А теперь ты говоришь мне, что он ещё и перестроил систему безопасности. Кто так делает? Любой нормальный человек сейчас рыдал бы в жилетку психолога, а не ковырялся в системах видеонаблюдения. Или я не прав?

\- Мальчишка напичкан успокоительными, - ответил Стив.

\- Ерунда, - поморщился Ник. - Это он тебе сказал? Он и близко никого из наших к себе не подпустил, только и делает, что просится домой, в то место, где убили его единственного живого родственника, хотя лично я бы сделал оттуда ноги и сравнял бы с землёй это чёртово место, даже я! - Ник сердито потёр лоб над повязкой. Его единственный целый глаз был налит кровью, будто Фьюри не спал уже уйму времени. - Чего ты хочешь от меня?

\- Я хочу всю правду, - уже с меньшей долей уверенности сказал Стив. - Почему лабораторию Старка пытались обыскать, не оповестив предварительно ни меня, ни его сына?

\- Ты сам всё знаешь, Роджерс. - Ник с такой силой махнул рукой, что пепел ссыпался с кончика его сигары прямо на разложенные на столе бумаги. - Наши законы срать хотели на интересы обыкновенных граждан. Почему на содержание бойцовских собак требуются документы, а на содержание такой опасной штуки как деймоны - нет?

\- Я даже не знаю, есть ли у него деймон, - попытался заметить Стив, но Ник перебил его саркастическим смешком.

\- Он не знает. - Ник ощерился. - Говард был моим другом, и он угробил полжизни на то, чтобы излечить сына от этой ерунды, а вместе с ним - и всех мутантов. Он был моим чёртовым другом, и он говорил мне, что его волшебная машинка почти готова, а теперь он лежит в грёбаном цинковом гробу, потому что этот малолетний сукин сын вышиб ему мозги!

В этих словах было здравое зерно, но от криков и запаха дыма у Стива начала болеть голова.

Стив видел мутантов, он даже был знаком с одним, Сэмом Уилсоном, владельцем деймона-сокола по кличке (имени?) Редвинг. Редвинг никогда не отлетала от Сэма далеко, а ещё в ней не было ни капли агрессии, хоть сам Сэм и любил говорить, что от природы его птица была тем ещё мизантропом. По большей части она молча сидела на плече Сэма, и больше всего напоминала то ли чучело, то ли отлично вымуштрованного домашнего питомца.

Рядом со Старком Стив не приметил никаких животных - и тем более никаких животных, способных оторвать человеку голову.

\- Но кто его деймон? - спросил Стив. Этот вопрос был по большей части риторическим, но Ник охотно ответил на него.

\- Это первое, что тебе предстоит выяснить.

\- То есть, - продолжил Стив, - я не могу представить себе настолько маленького и опасного зверя. Говард не был убит ядом, значит, это не гадюка и не какое-нибудь насекомое...

\- Любое животное, способное удержать в лапах пистолет с разрывными патронами, - пробормотал сквозь сжатые зубы Ник. Его сигара потухла, и он принялся шарить по столу в поисках спичек.

\- И за десять минут убрать все осколки, - участливо добавил Стив.

Ник поморщился.

\- Убирайся. Иди, выполняй свою работу, Роджерс. Раскуси этого алчного подонка, пока он не принялся методично уничтожать всех, кто тебе дорог.

Похоже, Ник не собирался отвечать ни на один из вопросов Стива - исключая, само собой, риторические: на эти Ник отвечал с особым старанием.

\- И он начнёт с меня! - проорал он Стиву в спину, сопроводив этот выкрик кашляющим смехом.

 

***

Стив продолжил отзываться на своё настоящее имя, даже работая ЩИТ, да и звание его был вполне реальным - до того, как уйти под крыло полковника Фьюри, Стив честно и старательно отработал почти год в маршальской службе.

Затем, конечно, все документы, по которым можно было отследить существование того, первого Стивена Роджерса, были уничтожены, и вместо них появились совершенно новые, с новой биографией, новыми адресами и новыми родственниками. Стив не возражал: его отец был алкоголиком, избивавшим свою жену, а против ежегодных посещений могилы матери Фьюри ничего не имел. Каким бы вздорным не был его нрав, Ник умел чувствовать людей и прекрасно понимал, когда можно было надавить, а когда - не стоило.

По сути, некто Стив Роджерс, бывший заурядный гражданин, нынешний агент негосударственной организации ЩИТ, был никому не нужен.

Его не существовало.

 

В машину Старк забрался безропотно, даже не спросив, куда они едут. Невзрачный автомобиль тронулся, пустившись по влажным от дождя нью-йоркским улочкам. Стив уставился в окно, разглядывая в отражении размытый профиль Старка.

Он всё ещё пытался проиграть в уме картину убийства, хоть как-нибудь увязать чудовищно изувеченный труп и восемнадцатилетнего парня, который сидел рядом с ним, - с заурядным ровным и спокойным детством, с прекрасными отметками в школе, без каких бы то ни было подозрительных связей и психических отклонений.

Говарда Стив видел всего пару раз, и он никак не походил на домашнего тирана. На властного и сурового человека - возможно, но не на садиста или неуравновешенного психопата. Впрочем, что мог говорить о человеке сам факт его дружбы с Ником Фьюри?

 

Спустя почти сорок минут бестолковых петляний машина остановилась у серого многоквартирного здания, и в этот момент Старк впервые подал голос.

\- У меня есть просьба, - сказал он. - Вы не могли бы съездить в особняк и взять кое-что из моих вещей?

Стив мог, хоть эта просьба и не вызвала у него особого восторга.

\- А как же система безопасности? - спросил он.

Старк бледно улыбнулся.

\- Я дам вам доступ, код на один раз, и прослежу за вами с камер.

Стив раздражённо нахмурился.

\- Не сочтите за грубость, - невозмутимо продолжал Старк, равнодушно глядя ему в лицо. - В конце концов, это моё право.

\- Несомненно, - пробормотал Стив. Эти театральные расшаркивания успели осточертеть ему до зубовного скрежета, ему начинало казаться, что Старк над ним издевается, но Стив мало что знал о повадках детей мультимиллиардеров, поэтому до поры терпеливо шёл на поводу чужой вежливости. - Но сначала я покажу вам квартиру.

\- Конечно, - пожал плечами Старк.

 

В квартиру вели два лестничных пролёта. В ней давно уже никто не жил, но она была удобной, обустроенной и, что самое важное, - безопасной.

\- Интересно, - протянул Старк, разглядывая пыльные полупустые комнаты, - что подумают соседи?

\- Ничего, - ответил Стив. - Здание полностью принадлежит полиции.

Старк озадаченно посмотрел на него, словно пытаясь понять, серьёзно ли он, а потом искренне рассмеялся.

\- Поразительно, - сказал он, - то, как работает логика полицейских. По их мнению, абсолютно пустое здание, в котором есть только одна жилая квартира, не привлекает внимания?

\- Не беспокойтесь, мистер Старк, - устало заверил его Стив, - здесь вы будете в полной безопасности.

Старк уже прогуливался по гостиной, сунув руки в карманы, будто опасаясь запачкаться о дешёвую мебель. Только у окна - огромного, на половину стены, кое-как прикрытого тяжёлыми красными шторами, - он остановился, чтобы протянуть руку и тронуть пальцами стекло.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - пробормотал он.

Стекло было пуленепробиваемым. В левом верхнем углу красовались бледно-серые крылья, логотип оружейной компании Старк Энтерпрайзис.

Старк вдруг сделался очень маленьким на фоне пыльной пустоты квартиры и этого несоразмерно гигантского окна, выходящего в чернильную тьму. Стива против воли кольнуло жалостью: склонный от природы к справедливости, он не любил принимать чужое мнение как какой-то априорный факт, а теперь его неуверенность в виновности этого мальчишки достигла предела.

Что, если Фьюри ошибается?

На мучительно долгое мгновение Стиву стало страшно: он испугался, что Старк в любую секунду может сломаться, шок отпустит его, и он примется рыдать, или кататься в истерике, или кричать, и Стив ничего не сможет с этим сделать. Но тот просто стоял, прижав ладонь к прозрачной поверхности, словно перед ним было не стекло, а надгробие.

Он отвернулся от окна так неожиданно, что Стив, слегка оглушённый паникой, вздрогнул.

\- Ну что, маршал? - совершенно обычным голосом поинтересовался Старк. - Ваше обещание съездить за моими вещами всё ещё в силе?

\- Мне нужен список.

\- Не нужен, - ответил Старк. Пока они говорили, он неторопливо расстегнул пуговицы пальто, стянул его с плеч и аккуратно свернул. - По сути, мне нужна только одна вещь. Мой костюм. Чёрный. В моей комнате на втором этаже, в шкафу, третий слева.

Стив непонимающе моргнул. Под пальто Старк и так был в костюме: тёмно-сером, цвета мокрого асфальта, невероятно дорогом даже на вид. И он прекрасно знал, что его не выпустят далеко без присмотра, так зачем ему понадобился ещё один?

Старк почти минуту немигающе смотрел на Стива, потом вздохнул.

\- Завтра будут похороны моего отца, - печально сказал он, глядя на своё свёрнутое пальто. - Я бы хотел попасть на них. Надеюсь, вы не возражаете?

Всё было решено ещё до начала этого разговора. Стив осознал это с лёгким раздражением, хотя был не в праве злиться: это не его отца завтра хоронили, и не он парой дней ранее остался совершенно один. С последним, впрочем, можно было поспорить: Стив лучше многих понимал, каково это было, очутиться неожиданно самому по себе, без поддержки, с одной только тупой тоской и неопределённостью.

Он начинал склоняться к мысли, что Тони не любил Говарда, но необязательно было любить человека, чтобы чувствовать по нему скорбь.

\- Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, - дипломатично пообещал Стив.

Старк одарил его очередной своей тусклой улыбкой и скрылся за дверью спальни.

 

***

Ночью Стиву приснился кошмар. Со временем это стало своего рода традицией, к которой он успел привыкнуть: на любом новом месте Стиву всегда снились дурные сны.

В них не было смысла, не было формы: они походили на гигантское липкое болото, затаскивавшее в себя любого, кому не посчастливилось идти мимо. Пару раз Стив просыпался на полу - он падал с кровати в тщетных попытках выкарабкаться из трясины, и это неизменно помогало: боль приводила его в чувство.

В этот раз к душной и цепкой тьме присоединился чей-то взгляд. Стив умел чувствовать, когда на него кто-то смотрел. Отчаянным рывком он выпутался из сна и резко сел в кровати; рука его метнулась к тумбочке, в которой лежал пистолет, но замерла на полпути.

\- Мистер Старк? - хрипло протянул он и откашлялся. Какого чёрта вы тут забыли? - Что-то случилось?

Старк стоял в дверном проёме - Стиву померещились золотистое сияние, окутавшее его плечи и голову, и запах мокрого железа, и привкус крови на языке. Наверное, он случайно прокусил щёку во сне.

\- Я слышал крики, - ответил Старк. - Дверь была открыта. Я всё равно не спал.

Стив вдохнул и выдохнул. Бешеное сердцебиение начинало униматься, он успокаивался, но недостаточно быстро.

\- Это недоразумение, - сказал он. - Извините.

Старк и не думал уходить.

\- Кошмары? - В его голосе послышалось нечто, отдалённо похожее на сочувствие. - Разве у вас в штате нет психологов?

Обычно Стив не кричал во сне: Шэрон, его бывшая девушка, однажды даже не проснулась во время приступа. Стив просто сжимал зубы - до боли в челюсти, - а потом или падал, или нет.

\- Есть. - Он спустил ноги с кровати. - Но эта ерунда действительно не стоит их внимания.

\- Понятно.

\- Мистер Старк, если вы позволите...

\- Тони. Мистер Старк - это мой отец. - Старк запнулся. - Был. В любом случае, я - Тони. Я бы не хотел, чтобы меня называли мистером Старком.

Он был невыносим. Стиву смертельно хотелось остаться наедине с самим собой, но мальчишка, похоже, и не подозревал о том, что такое намёки.

Стив покачал головой.

\- Стив, - сказал он.

\- Стив, - повторил Старк. Тони. Стив несколько раз произнёс это имя мысленно, пытаясь привыкнуть к звучанию. - Не могу уснуть, решил посмотреть фильм. Присоединишься?

Он хотел отказаться, но передумал. Почему, в конце концов, нет? Стив кивнул, пробормотав: "Только накину что-нибудь на себя", и Тони наконец скрылся.

Часы на тумбочке показывали три ночи.

Он вышел из спальни спустя пару минут и обнаружил Тони сидящим на краю дивана. К телевизору был подключён лэптоп, сам фильм был поставлен на паузу. Тони терпеливо ждал.

\- Что за фильм? - спросил Стив, сев на другой край дивана.

\- "Апокалипсис сегодня", - ответил Тони. - Я всегда смотрю его, когда нервничаю. Он меня успокаивает.

Он нервничал. Конечно, он нервничал, ведь завтра - уже сегодня - хоронили его отца. И всё равно выбор фильма был слишком странным даже для такого человека, каким описывали младшего Старка досье и Ник Фьюри.

\- То, что кому-то может быть хуже, чем тебе, всегда успокаивает, - тихо продолжил Тони.

Стив промолчал. До самого утра они больше не сказали друг другу ни слова.

 

***

Говарда хоронили рядом с женой. Каменного ангела, возведённого восемнадцать лет назад на могиле Марии Старк, не успели отреставрировать к сроку, и теперь он высился над толпой, скорбный, покрытый зеленоватой плесенью, резко контрастируя с ухоженным кладбищенским пейзажем.

Людей в этот день собралась прорва, и никто из них не имел никакого отношения к Говарду. Они были его коллегами, подчинёнными, деловыми партнёрами, не более: из живых родственников у Говарда остался только Тони, который не мог даже подойти к отцовскому гробу.

Говарда хоронили как героя, как погибшего во время несения службы солдата. Фьюри позаботился даже о том, чтобы во время погребения был дан залп из винтовок.

 

Стив украдкой взглянул на лицо Тони, полускрытое чёрными солнцезащитными очками, но оно оставалось совершенно непроницаемым.

 

Они стояли на залитом солнцем пригорке, подальше от толпы, со стороны похожей на громадную чернильную кляксу, обступившую яркое пятно накрытого флагом гроба. На них никто не обращал внимания, пока к гробу не вышел Фьюри, сразу же бросивший в их сторону быстрый взгляд. Краем глаза Стив успел заметить, как дёрнулась в остановленном на полдвижении повороте голова Тони.

Отчего-то он ощущал себя в центре нелепой и неправдоподобной театральной постановки, где один подыгрывает другому, и все участники притворяются, делая вид, что знают меньше, чем есть на самом деле. Чувство было неприятным, будто ему бессовестно лгали, пытаясь заставить делать то, чего он не хотел и в чём не разбирался.

Он усилием воли отогнал от себя волну замешанного на злости отвращения и устремил взгляд на собравшийся народ, развлечения ради выискивая среди толпы знакомые лица. Известные бизнесмены, то и дело мелькавшие на страницах журналов, политики, военные всех мастей, даже парочка людей, на которых держал зуб лично Фьюри, - все собрались в одном месте, и если бы какой-нибудь террорист вдруг решил разом избавиться от доброй половины влиятельных людей Америки, он мог бы просто заложить бомбу в могилу Говарда Старка.

На этой мысли Стива кольнуло тревогой, он как можно незаметнее огляделся, отыскивая глазами патруль, и неожиданно заметил странную фигурку. Это была светловолосая девочка лет двенадцати, одетая - как и все женщины вокруг - в чёрное траурное платье; даже её волосы были повязаны чёрными лентами. У ног девочки сидела огромная белая собака, издалека похожая на небольшого полярного медведя.

Не нужно было быть экспертом в мутантах, чтобы понять: эта девочка — один из них. Её выдавало то, как она держалась с псом, как говорила ему что-то время от времени, как он недовольно поглядывал на неё из-за плеча. Да и кто бы доверил ребёнку такую крупную собаку?

Это была глупость, глупость и ерунда. Стив знал, что до какого-то возраста деймоны могли принимать тот облик, который хотели — так что же заставило её деймона превратиться в такое крупное, заметное животное? Почему она сделала это? Что желала доказать? И если это было делом рук какого-нибудь освободительного движения мутантов — зачем они прислали ребёнка? Это было бесчестно, и Стив не мог этого понять.

В какой-то момент девочка подняла глаза точно на них, а потом сказала что-то псу, и пёс повернул в их сторону тупоносую морду. Неясно было, на кого они оба смотрели, на Стива, Тони или его деймона, но Стив напрягся и машинально прощупал под подкладкой пиджака пистолет, чтобы спустя мгновение одёрнуть себя.

Параноик, укорил он сам себя. Это всего лишь маленькая девочка.

Он не знал, заметил ли ребёнка Тони, но тот стоял недвижно, только ветер трепал полы его пальто. Спустя пару минут девочка развернулась и пошла между серых могильных камней прочь, и пёс потрусил за ней следом, низко опустив голову.

 

Грянули выстрелы. Гроб опустили в могилу и засыпали землёй, люди начали расходиться — и тогда Тони впервые подал голос.

\- Знаете, что он мне однажды сказал?

\- Что? - спросил Стив.

\- Что хотел бы, чтобы его кремировали. Он был редкостным параноиком и боялся, что его гениальный мозг используют в каких-то дурных целях.

\- Но его не кремировали, - утвердительно сказал Стив.

\- Он не написал это в своём завещании. - Теперь Тони улыбался. - Он вообще до последнего не хотел писать завещание, пока юристы не убедили его сделать это, да и то он долго ругался и негодовал. Считал, что это дурная примета. Поразительно, верно? Уповать на прогресс и верить в приметы одновременно.

Стив не считал это чем-то поразительным. Люди были склонны к двойственности, как и к хитрости, изворотливости, лжи и интриганству. Правда, это не умаляло всей той любви, что Стив испытывал к человечеству: он твёрдо верил, что в мире существует куда больше хороших людей, чем негодяев, и что можно любить всё человечество — гениальное, прекрасное, достойное — и при этом осуждать отдельно взятых его представителей.

Наверное, подумал он, это тоже было своего рода двойственностью.

\- И я подумал, - невозмутимо продолжил Тони, - зачем его кремировать теперь, когда от его гениального мозга ничего не осталось?

Последняя фраза походила на удар поддых, и Стив окинул Тони оторопелым взглядом. Грубые, жестокие и несправедливые слова, особенно по отношению к собственному отцу, соскочили с языка Тони так легко, будто он говорил о погоде, а не о смерти.

\- Нельзя так говорить, - сказал Стив.

\- Почему? - Тони наконец повернулся к нему, но Стив не видел его глаз за стёклами очков, и это его злило. - Значение смерти переоценивают.

\- К ней нужно относиться с уважением, - возразил Стив. - И к мёртвым тоже. И к их памяти.

\- Значение смерти переоценивают, - упрямо повторил Тони. - Смерть — это ничто. Пустота. Можно помнить жизнь и восхвалять её, но никак не смерть, потому что смерть — это ничто.

\- Смерть ранит живых, - печально проговорил Стив. - Особенно чужая смерть.

\- Поэтому нужно помогать живым, а не оплакивать мёртвых.

Тони сунул руки в карманы и направился вниз по пригорку к свежей, заваленной цветами могиле. Немного помедлив, Стив пошёл за ним, на ходу пытаясь осмыслить их разговор.

\- Его запомнят, - сказал Тони, вскользь оглядев отцовское надгробие. Он остановился у каменного ангела и запрокинул голову. - Его запомнят все оружейники Америки, и все солдаты Америки, и все враги Америки, по которым будут бить из изобретённого им оружия. Он на многие и многие годы опередил своё время, и его будут благодарить, ненавидеть, поминать его имя в проклятьях и в учебниках по военному делу. Если он и умрёт однажды по-настоящему, то это случится не скоро.

Он поднял с травы цветок, выбившийся из венка, и положил его к ногам каменного ангела.

\- Ты же солдат, Стив, - сказал Тони. - Ты должен понять.

Стив похолодел. Тони говорил правду, но это была правда о том, первом Стиве Роджерсе — но никак не о том, который стоял сейчас на могиле Говарда Старка.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - как можно спокойнее спросил он.

\- Какая разница, - пожал плечами Тони. - Ты тоже знаешь обо мне много такого, чего не знают другие. Давай лучше вернёмся в квартиру.

Удивительно, но отношение Стива к этому парню, к своему подопечному и поднадзорному, металось, точно стрелка метронома. При первой встрече Стив презирал его, спустя пару часов уже сомневался в его виновности, затем был готов ударом выбить мальчишке челюсть...

Теперь он испытывал нечто, граничащее с испугом. Он даже не знал, случайно ли проболтался Старк, или сделал это намеренно, чтобы продемонстрировать свою осведомлённость — показать силу, обнажить клыки?

В любом случае, Стив не имел права выказывать ни страха, ни сомнений, ни агрессии. Его задачей было втереться в доверие, а Стив был замечательным солдатом и прекрасно умел выполнять приказы. Поэтому он отряхнул с себя панику, будто она была пылью на манжете, и просто сказал:

\- Да, вернёмся.

 

***

Фьюри с такой силой сжал зубами кончик сигары, что, казалось, он вот-вот его откусит.

\- Ты понял, о чём я говорил, - буркнул Ник, сердито отряхивая столешницу от пепла. - Иди работай. И сними с себя эту паскудную форму. Как ты собираешься втираться в доверие с маршальским значком на груди?

\- В нашей стране нет запрета на убеждения, - продолжил гнуть свою линию Стив. Фьюри фыркнул, табачный дым густо заструился из его ноздрей.

\- Если ты добропорядочный гражданин — тут ты прав. Нет никакого запрета.

Стив старательно пересказал Нику события сегодняшнего дня. Ник, конечно, видел их обоих на похоронах и от отчёта почему-то пришёл в злой восторг, словно Стив принёс ему ворох прямых улик.

\- Он имеет право не любить своего отца, - сказал Стив. У него снова начала гудеть голова, и он растёр пальцами надбровные дуги. - Пока единственный мотив, который я вижу, - жажда получить наследство.

Фьюри хмыкнул.

\- А считать, что он совершил преступление просто потому, что он... отличается, - это несколько по-расистски.

\- Расистски? - Фьюри расхохотался. Стив мучительно стиснул зубы: он давно привык к повадкам Ника, но порой они переполняли даже его чашу терпения. - Прокажённые сидят в лепрозории, Роджерс. Психи — в психушках. Почему тогда эти красавцы разгуливают на свободе?

\- Прокажённых лечат, - устало сказал Стив. - Как и душевнобольных. Для них создают условия. Им пытаются помочь. Времена ведьм прошли...

\- Я хочу им помочь! - прогремел Ник, хлопнув кулаком по столу. - Говард хотел им помочь! Погляди, как они ему отплатили, Стив! Разуй наконец глаза!

Вспышку гнева следовало перетерпеть. Стив приготовился ждать, но он не собирался заискивать и лебезить, поэтому не сводил с Ника прямого и спокойного взгляда.

\- Я выбрал тебя, потому что я тебе верю, - прорычал Фьюри. - Я доверяю тебе и знаю, что ты будешь действовать в интересах людей, как бы яростно тебя ни пытались разубедить, как бы мягко ни стелил этот выродок. Об одном тебя прошу: не покупайся ты на всё, что он несёт, он умнее, чем ты думаешь, и хитрее, и коварнее.

\- Ник... - начал было Стив, но Фьюри только махнул рукой.

\- Свободен, - сказал он.

Это был конец разговора. Стив поднялся, отдал честь, развернулся на каблуках и пошёл прочь из кабинета.

До него неожиданно дошла суть задания, на которое его отправили, и она состояла не в том, чтобы докопаться до истины (то, что предпочёл бы сам Стив), и даже не в том, чтобы поймать с поличным мальчишку (то, что было неприятно, но хотя бы понятно).

Фьюри хотел, чтобы Стив во что бы то ни стало нашёл повод упечь Старка-младшего за решётку.

 

Стиву стало гадостно, будто его окунули в чан с грязью и оставили посреди улицы одного, обтекающего, прибитого к месту пристальными взглядами зевак. Он тяжело повёл плечами, разминая занывшие мышцы, и быстро, почти бегом, бросился вон из здания.

Когда преступление совершал человек, в газетах писали просто: «Убит некто N».

Когда преступление совершал мутант, газетные заголовки распухали на глазах, наливаясь красным цветом передовиц: «Мутант убил некоего N», и это уже не была статья о смерти человека, это была статья об убийце-мутанте.

 

***

Он думал, конечно, и думал постоянно, мысленно проигрывая все известные факты, силясь обнаружить в них хоть какую-нибудь зацепку, но факты молчали, и с каждым часом Стив изматывался всё сильнее.

От отчаяния он раз за разом расспрашивал Тони, и Тони отвечал - терпеливо, подробно, но с поразительным равнодушием. Пока это равнодушие - и гипотетическая жажда наживы, о которой постоянно твердил Фьюри, - были единственными напрягавшими Стива вещами.

\- Постоянных слуг у нас не было, - рассказывал Тони. Он сидел на подоконнике в большой комнате, поджав одну ногу и упершись другой в пол, и разглядывал что-то на улице. - Говард нанимал прислугу для уборки время от времени.

\- Вы жили вдвоём?

\- Я жил один, - поправил его Тони. Он отвёл глаза от серого уличного пейзажа и скользнул рассеянным взглядом по комнате. - Говард мог оставаться на работе с ночёвкой, а когда приезжал в особняк - сразу же спускался в гараж. Он был трудоголиком. Разве расследованием не должны заниматься другие люди?

\- Никто мне не запрещал, - бесстрастно ответил Стив. Тони одарил его усмешкой.

\- Верно.

\- То есть, - продолжил Стив, пытаясь не отвлекаться от темы, - ты один жил в этом гигантском доме?

\- Половина комнат были заперты. Никто никогда их не отпирал.

Тони соскользнул с подоконника, слегка качнулся на пятках и замер. Он не выглядел особенно массивным или натренированным, двигался без грации, но легко и чётко, как человек, знакомый с боевыми искусствами. Стиву это не казалось странным, напротив: наверное, если ты сын миллиардера, тебе волей-неволей приходится учиться самообороне.

\- Когда я был маленьким, я представлял, что наш особняк - город-призрак, и я единственный его житель. Вокруг были катакомбы, и я их исследовал.

\- За тобой совсем никто не присматривал?

Говард - каким видел и представлял его Стив - не выглядел большим любителем возни с детьми. Но он вполне мог нанять няньку. В крайнем случае.

\- Почему не присматривал, - озадаченно переспросил Тони. - За мной следил старый дворецкий отца, Эдвин Джарвис. Это должно быть в файлах. Эдвин Джарвис - мой опекун до тех пор, пока я не вступлю в право наследования.

Стив запоздало прикусил язык. Это была промашка, но Фьюри ничего не говорил ни о каком Джарвисе - или не считал нужным говорить.

Взгляд Тони из озадаченного стал насмешливым.

\- Наверное, вам не сказали, потому что не думали, что вам это пригодится, - мягко, даже вкрадчиво сказал он. - Дело в том, что я не получу никаких денег до двадцати одного года, кроме регулярных "карманных" поступлений на карточку. И место генерального директора Старк Энтерпрайзис я занять не смогу, хотя за мной сохраняется право на основной пакет акций и на разработку собственных проектов.

Стив молчал. В эту конкретную секунду всё, что говорил Фьюри, в чём пытался убедить его Фьюри, рассыпалось прахом.

Впрочем, скептически настроенная часть Стива с готовностью протянула ниточку: если мальчишка действительно настолько хитёр, насколько думает Ник, то всё это может быть планом. Долгоиграющим, поразительно изощрённым планом. Почему нет?

Он почувствовал себя очень усталым и очень старым - особенно в сравнении с ухмылявшимся Старком, хотя большой разницы в возрасте между ними не было: Стиву в июле исполнилось каких-то двадцать пять лет.

\- А где сейчас Эдвин Джарвис? - спросил он.

Можно было примчаться к Фьюри и устроить ему скандал, но сейчас Стив не был готов к ответным крикам, въедливому запаху табака и тяжёлому характеру Ника.

\- В Норфолке. Он собирался приехать, как только узнал о смерти Говарда, но моему адвокату удалось убедить его остаться в Англии до окончания всей этой... волокиты со следствием.

Тони снова отвернулся к окну, а затем вдруг сказал:

\- Тот парень, что торгует хотдогами на другой стороне улицы - это ведь ваш агент?

Переход был довольно неожиданным. Стив подошёл к окну и замер по правую руку от Тони.

\- Они меняются время от времени, - сообщил Тони. - На ночь лоточник уходит, но я пока не понял, кто приходит на его место.

\- Квартира напротив, - зачем-то выпалил Стив, и Тони с готовностью прищурился в попытке разглядеть что-нибудь в тёмных провалах окон. - И та, что слева. Пятое окно.

\- А. - Тони рассмеялся. - Я почему-то даже не думал, что за нами могут следить из других квартир.

За "нами". Наверное, ответная реакция на подсказку. Стив не мог сказать, не было ли это слово простой оговоркой, но ему хотелось думать, что во всей этой затее с "защитой свидетелей" наметился сдвиг.

Прошло всего несколько дней, а Стив уже успел смертельно устать.

\- А тебя разве не собираются сменять? - спросил Тони.

Он отошёл от окна, случайно задев Стива рукой. На нём по-прежнему был костюм, благо, без галстука, будто такой излишне формальной одеждой он пытался отгородиться от мира в целом - и от Стива в частности.

\- Это временные меры. - День был длинным. Стив действительно вымотался и меньше всего хотел объяснять тонкие официальные отговорки Фьюри. - Если преступника не вычислят в ближайшее время, тебя перевезут в другой город. Там за тебя возьмутся локальные власти.

\- Но этого ведь не случится, верно? - очень тихо спросил Тони.

\- Надеюсь, что нет, - ответил Стив.

Теперь он не знал сам, что именно вкладывал в эту фразу.

"Надеюсь, что к тому времени ты расколешься"?

"Надеюсь, что к тому времени Фьюри поймёт, как глубоко заблуждается"?

Надеюсь, к тому времени я сам сумею разобраться, что к чему.

 

***

К многочисленным строкам личного дела Стив мысленно приписывал свои собственные заметки. У него была превосходная память, не фотографическая, но довольно близкая к этому, а ещё он умел наблюдать. Именно умением наблюдать Стив Роджерс, едва достигший совершеннолетия, некогда добился расположения - сначала в армии, в которую он прошёл едва ли не чудом, а затем и в ЩИТе, куда его рекомендовали вездесущие кадровые агенты Фьюри.

Тони оказался... необычным. Большую часть времени он проводил в гостиной, забравшись с ноутбуком на диван, и первое время Стив терялся, потому что диван был маленьким, а кресел в большой комнате не было, но за пару дней они выработали своего рода традицию: когда Стив появлялся на пороге, Тони не глядя сдвигался к краю.

У них было мало времени на притирку, у Стива было мало времени - Фьюри установил жёсткие рамки, - и в первое время Стив опасался, что чрезмерное дружелюбие отпугнёт Тони.

Потом он узнал, что у мальчишки совершенно отсутствовали всякие представления о персональной зоне. Когда он впервые вытянул ноги на колени Стива, тот едва не выплеснул себе на живот обжигающе горячий чай.

На заднем плане ярко мигал экран телевизора, показывая какой-то научно-фантастический боевик, в комнате был выключен свет, лицо Тони подсвечивал экран лэптопа, и Стив совершенно оцепенел, не смея даже вдохнуть. Чашка больно жгла его пальцы.

Он неловко откашлялся. Тони поднял на него глаза, недоуменно подняв бровь, и инцидент был исчерпан раз и навсегда.

 

Их жизнь в рекордные сроки превратилась в странное подобие быта, замешанного на ритуалах. Тони был совой, но через какое-то время он начал вставать в то же время, в которое обычно поднимался Стив, и молчаливо сидеть вместе с ним на кухне, пока тот готовил завтрак.

Каждое утро Стив просыпался, делал зарядку, шёл в душ, потом - за покупками (всякий раз оставляя чёткие указания истосковавшимся от безделья агентам-наблюдателям), затем возвращался в квартиру и обнаруживал за кухонным столом сонного Тони, перебиравшего пальцами клавиатуру лэптопа.

По военной привычке Стив готовил на двоих, но неизменно - на свой вкус. Это были крохотные, но значительные уступки: впервые увидев фирменную роджерсовскую овсянку, Тони с величайшим подозрением сощурился, но всё равно попробовал.

\- Это и вполовину не так плохо, как я думал, - со смешком прокомментировал Тони. - Но вполовину не так хорошо, как это сделал бы Джарвис.

\- Просто ешь, - беззлобно откликнулся Стив.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

\- Где ты этому научился? Армейская подготовка?

\- Я был дневальным чаще, чем мне того хотелось, - неохотно пояснил Стив.

\- Тогда кофе я, пожалуй, сварю сам, - ответил ему Тони.

Крохотные, но значительные. Стив не любил кофе: эту нелюбовь не поколебали ни работа в полиции, ни Фьюри, но полузнакомый мальчишка, по какой-то одному Богу ведомой причине, сумел.

 

Стрелка метронома, напоминал себе раз за разом Стив. Вот она совсем близко, можно ухватить пальцами, а вот - уже далеко, выскользнула из рук в другую сторону...

Вот Тони сидит на краю дивана, положив ноги ему на колени, а вот - уже стоит на пороге своей комнаты, облачённый в тёмный костюм, скорбный, бледный и траурный, словно с того дня на кладбище похороны для него так и не закончились.

А спустя считанные секунды он уже скалится и язвит, и со своей странноватой небрежностью пытается вывести Стива из себя, или свести с ума, или просто быть самим собой: он походил на бесконечный лабиринт - стоило только заметить выход, как он вдруг обращался тупиком.

 

Стиву нельзя было думать о нём как о человеке - он был мишенью и задачей, не более того. Возможно, сам Стив не подходил для таких миссий, но Ник не мог выбрать его просто так.

Хорошая работа под прикрытием предполагала абсолютную верность своему шефу и - одновременно с этим - абсолютную веру в собственное прикрытие, а Стиву никак не удавалось избавиться от лишних мыслей.

 

***

Стив уже не ездил к Нику каждый день, только иногда звонил и докладывал, хотя докладывать было нечего. За неделю, что они со Старком прожили вместе, не произошло абсолютно ничего.

Поначалу Стив не понимал, что ему делать и как себя вести, но в конечном итоге пришёл к выводу, что проще всего было жить как всегда - или, во всяком случае, пытаться жить.

Для человека, привыкшего большую часть времени проводить в мобилизированном состоянии, перманентно ожидать атаки, задания, даже смерти, затянувшийся отпуск оказался сущим адом.

 

За неделю, что они со Старком прожили вместе, расследование ни на йоту не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки, зато Тони взял за привычку каждое утро расспрашивать Стива о результатах следствия, и Стив отчаянно изворачивался, пытаясь при этом поменьше лгать. Лжец из него был отвратительный, и Тони наверняка раскусил бы его мгновенно.

 

\- Здесь не особенно весело, - однажды сказал Тони. Стив ждал этой фразы, но намного раньше. - Сыграем во что-нибудь?

\- Почему нет? - Стив пожал плечами. - Шашки?

\- Контр Страйк?

\- У меня нет компьютера.

\- У меня их два.

Тони улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами, и качнул головой в сторону сумки.

\- Я предполагал, что кому-нибудь станет интересно, что именно я храню на своих жёстких дисках, поэтому взял их с собой, - пояснил Старк. Стив старательно сохранял на лице равнодушное выражение, заставляя себя смотреть куда угодно, только не в сторону вещей, в которых могли храниться ключи ко всему этому делу. - Лэптопов у меня два.

К лэптопам Стив питал иррациональную неприязнь - как и к любой слишком современной технике.

\- Я не особенно люблю видеоигры, - наконец признался он. Тони то ли насмешливо, то ли удивлённо вскинул брови. - Может, монополия?

\- Скрэббл, - хмыкнул Тони.

\- Почему нет, - с готовностью согласился Стив.

\- Я пошутил. - Теперь Тони откровенно смеялся. - Серьёзно, тебе что, девяносто?

Стив не должен был чувствовать смущение, но смутился всё равно; оставалось надеяться, что он при этом не покраснел.

\- Шахматы, - пробормотал он.

Он ждал очередной подколки, но вместо этого Тони заинтересованно расширил глаза.

\- Ты умеешь играть в шахматы? - спросил он.

\- Друг научил.

\- Чудесно. - Тони раскрыл лэптоп. - Надеюсь, ты не против электронного варианта? В суматохе я совершенно забыл забрать из дома доску.

На мгновение лицо Тони помрачнело, но прояснилось практически сразу.

\- Не думал, что в ближайшее время придётся играть. Но сразу говорю: в МТИ я был лучшим.

\- Тогда это бесполезная трата времени.

Тони покачал головой и придвинулся ближе на диване, поставив лэптоп на стол перед ними.

Это могло быть простой оптической иллюзией, игрой предзакатного солнца на коже или на тёмной ткани пиджака, но Стиву померещилось слабое золотистое сияние. Он быстро повернулся, но морок успел исчезнуть: теперь на него внимательно и цепко смотрели тёмно-синие глаза Старка.

Поначалу, ещё во время первых встреч, Стив думал, что глаза у Тони чёрные, и лишь через некоторое время он сумел разглядеть в его радужках синеву. Такого странного цвета он не встречал никогда раньше.

Тони был очень похож на Говарда, но в чертах ему не хватало говардовской резкости. Портретисты и фотографы только усугубляли это, пытаясь нарисовать или сфотографировать Говарда так, чтобы жёсткая линия челюсти, скорбно сомкнутые губы и ястребиный нос стали заметнее. Тони был мягче даже на вид: видимо, материнская кровь сгладила угловатость семьи Старков.

Он отчаянно не походил на преступника.

Зато его отцу прекрасно подошла бы роль генерала.

Стив с трудом удержался, чтобы в досаде не хлопнуть себя по лбу. Он с самого начала смотрел не туда - ему следовало идти от противного, и вместо того, чтобы искать корень зла в младшем Старке, ему стоило начать со Старка-старшего.

Людей не убивают просто так, когда они находятся у себя дома, за сетью хитроумных систем безопасности, окутавших паутиной особняк. Людей не убивают так жестоко и так хитроумно - ни агенты Фьюри, ни полиция до сих пор не смогли понять, от какого же оружия пал Говард.

\- Ходи, - сказал Тони. - Белые начинают.

Он сидел так близко, что Стив мог почувствовать исходивший от него слабый запах мяты и металла.

Стив сдвинул фигурку. Тони глубокомысленно уставился в монитор - он наверняка знал, как пойти дальше, но почему-то медлил.

\- Меня научил играть в шахматы Джарвис, - сказал Тони. - До сих пор думаю, что лучше Джарвиса в шахматы никто не играет.

\- Почему он уехал в Британию? - спросил Стив. Тони прикрыл глаза и слабо повёл плечами.

\- Когда я уехал в МТИ, Джарвис остался в особняке один, и отец отправил его домой. Думаю, это был такой своеобразный, не знаю, акт милосердия? Чтобы он не жил в одиночестве. Отец любил Джарвиса.

\- А ты?

Тони подался вперёд и переместил чёрную пешку. Стив задержал дыхание: возможно, его вопрос был нетактичным? Но по тому, что он узнал за последнее время, Тони сам слабо представлял, что такое такт.

\- Я благодарен ему за всё, что он для меня сделал, - дипломатично ответил Тони. - Но я рад, что сейчас он в Норфолке, а не здесь.

\- Я могу связаться с властями Британии и попросить взять его под программу защиты.

Тони беспощадно смёл с электронной доски неудачно подставленную Стивом фигурку.

\- О, я хотел бы взглянуть на тех бедняг, которые решили бы напасть на Джарвиса.

Стив моментально сделал для себя мысленную пометку: узнать всё об Эдвине Джарвисе.

\- Но чего мы всё обо мне. - Тони убрал руки с клавиатуры и сел вполоборота к Стиву. - Кем был тот друг, который научил тебя играть в шахматы?

Стив замялся. Он определённо не был обязан отвечать на вопросы, но молчание, наверное, только увеличило бы то расстояние, что между ними было, поэтому после недолгой паузы он сказал:

\- Один парень, который работал со мной в маршальской службе. Давно, - зачем-то уточнил он, и Тони сузил глаза, будто расслышал в его словах что-то своё. - Он был мутантом.

Безобразная ложь. Единственного мутанта, которого знал Стив, звали Сэмом Уилсоном, а Сэм Уилсон никогда не работал в маршальской службе. Но эта ложь могла здорово помочь.

\- Поразительно, - пробормотал Тони. - Я никогда не подумал бы, что мутантов берут на государственную службу.

Это была осечка.

\- Почему нет, - как можно ровнее ответил Стив. - Если с прошлым всё нормально, почему нет? На государственном уровне дискриминация запрещена.

\- Мы с вами живём в разных странах, маршал, - сказал Тони. - Ваша страна несколько утопичнее моей. Шах.

Стив с изумлением перевёл взгляд на экран лэптопа, но всё было верно - его маленькая шахматная армия оказалась загнана в угол.

\- Я против дискриминации, - искренне признался Стив.

\- Я не сомневаюсь. А что насчёт вашего начальника?

Ухмылка Тони стала холоднее и неприятнее, и если всего пару минут назад он выглядел доброжелательно, почти дружелюбно, то теперь больше напоминал себя из комнаты для допросов, высокомерного и абсолютно непроницаемого.

Стив аккуратно выдохнул.

\- Полагаю, моё начальство думает в соответствии с законодательством, - сказал он.

\- Я имею в виду Николаса Фьюри, маршал. - И теперь это "маршал" зазвучало издевательски. - И мат.

Абсолютный проигрыш, во всех смыслах. Стив нарушил главное правило: он недооценил своего соперника.

\- Я говорил, - сказал Тони - на этот раз мягко, без тени агрессии в голосе, - что был лучшим в МТИ. А теперь, если можно, я пойду спать.

Он закрыл лэптоп, шутливо приложил два пальца к виску и ушёл, оставив Стива в гостиной одного.

 

***

Недооценить врага много хуже, чем переоценить его. В личных файлах Тони Старка всё было указано, расписано так подробно, как только возможно: высокий коэффициент интеллекта, выдающиеся способности в механике, законченный экстерном престижный университет. Плюс, как Стив смог убедиться, умение превосходно и быстро играть в шахматы.

Следовательно, так же превосходно и быстро продумывать стратегии.

Невозможный идиот - вот ты кто, Стив Роджерс.

 

В личных делах мутантов деймонов вписывали в графу с медицинскими показаниями, будто деймоны действительно являлись болезнью. У детей, деймоны которых ещё не приняли свою окончательную форму, было записано просто - "не идентифицирован". Те же слова стояли и в личном деле Тони.

 

Стив покружил волком по комнате, отжался от пола несколько десятков раз, пытаясь заставить себя думать. К тому времени, когда он принёс из кухни стакан молока и приготовился ко сну, на улице начался дождь; под лишённый ритма перестук Стив и заснул.

 

Он, должно быть, проспал всего ничего: когда его разбудил грохот выстрела, он решил, что сомкнул глаза всего на пару минут. Стив подлетел на кровати так, словно она была объята пламенем, и выбежал в гостиную раньше, чем успел полностью всё осмыслить.

Звук доносился из комнаты Старка. Стив в два прыжка пересёк гостиную, распахнул дверь... и озадаченно попятился.

Тони целился в него из пистолета, полусидя в кресле. Он выглядел пугающе невозмутимо, совершенно спокойно, даже расслабленно, и, судя по практически пустой бутылке в свободной руке, был абсолютно пьян.

В комнате пахло порохом, спиртом и чем-то резко химическим, похожим на запах больницы.

\- Без глушителя, - доверительно сказал Тони. Он качнул пистолетом в сторону окна, на стекле которого сеточкой проступил узор: пуля не пробила стекло полностью, но один из его слоёв треснул.

Стив узнал этот пистолет: буквально несколько часов назад он собственноручно проверил его, почистил и положил в верхний ящик тумбочки в своей комнате.

\- СтаркАрмз девять-три-ноль, - продолжил Тони. - Сороковой калибр. Длина - семнадцать с половиной сантиметров. Длина ствола - десять и два сантиметра. Шестнадцать патронов в магазине. Уже пятнадцать.

Он отвёл руку, направив дуло в сторону окна, прикрыл глаза и выстрелил. Рядом с предыдущим узором появился новый, а Стив, наконец, сумел взять себя в руки.

\- Тони, - увещевательно заговорил он. - Пожалуйста, положи пистолет.

\- Теперь четырнадцать. - Тони отпустил бутылку, и она со стуком ударилась о пол.

\- Где ты взял виски?

\- Привёз с собой из дома, - охотно ответил Тони. - Хочешь?

\- Я не пью. - Стив сделал маленький шаг в его сторону. - Мой отец был алкоголиком. Не хочу пойти по его стопам.

\- Какое совпадение. - Тони невозмутимо потёр дулом пистолета щёку, и у Стива едва не отнялись ноги от ужаса. - Мой отец тоже был алкоголиком.

Интересно, как скоро следящие за их квартирой агенты заметят вспышки от выстрелов? Как скоро сам Фьюри проверит установленные в комнате жучки? Как скоро сюда приедет спецотряд, чтобы отвезти мальчишку к Нику, который теперь - вне всяких сомнений - сумеет обвинить Тони в нападении на судебного пристава?

Стив отчаянно этого не хотел. У Тони была истерика, ничего больше - та самая истерика, которой Стив ждал с самой первой их встречи, просто она обернулась в нечто куда более драматичное, чем то, на что он надеялся.

Тони медленно поднялся, покачнулся, но устоял. Он выглядел бледным, почти измождённым, и много старше своих лет.

 

Очередная промашка в череде оных, Стив: ты с самого начала считал Тони ребёнком, хотя ребёнком Тони не был никогда. Он был гением. Он уже закончил университет. Он занимался разработками проектов, которые воплощались в жизнь. Он был сыном Говарда Старка. Он вырос один в пустом доме, оберегаемый только старым дворецким. Он был особенным человеком. Кто бы остался ребёнком после всего этого?

 

\- Я просто хотел поговорить, - неожиданно тихо сказал Тони. - Я не убийца. Я никогда не смог бы убить, у меня не хватило бы на это духа.

Он перевернул пистолет и протянул его рукояткой вперёд Стиву. Тот принял оружие и первым же делом вытряхнул магазин.

\- Один разговор, а потом можешь сдать меня Фьюри. - Тони не ухмылялся, не улыбался, не язвил. Он давал понять, что знал обо всём, и Стив неожиданно спокойно принял это.

\- Покажи своего деймона, - попросил он.

Тони стал ещё бледнее.

\- Которому из Стивов? - спросил он. Если парой минут ранее он казался совершенно пьяным, то теперь все следы опьянения схлынули с него, будто и не было. - Тому, чей отец был алкоголиком? Или тому, который стал спецагентом ЩИТа?

\- Первому, - ответил Стив.

Тони кивнул и поднял вверх раскрытую ладонь.

\- Её зовут Марк.

Сначала Стив увидел золотистую пыль: она чуть светилась и будто жужжала, появляясь непонятно откуда, образовывая вокруг головы и плеч Тони сияющий нимб. Затем звенящая стайка переместилась на его руку, чтобы секундой спустя окончательно принять форму: на его ладони появилось небольшое животное, то ли горностай, то ли хорёк золотисто-песочного цвета.

Он был полупрозрачным. По всему его тельцу шла рябь, словно по телеэкрану, который плохо ловил сигнал.

\- Я... - Стив запнулся. - Я не совсем понимаю...

Это должно было быть животное. Стив слышал о золотой пыли, о потоке, из которого "ткутся" деймоны, но он думал, что животное должно быть нормальным. Как Редвинг. Как большая белая собака, стоявшая рядом со светловолосой девочкой.

И Тони уже исполнилось восемнадцать. Его животное должно было принять свою окончательную форму.

\- Её зовут Марк, - мягко повторил Тони. - Марк, скажи что-нибудь, иначе он решит, что ты - голограмма.

\- Все так думают, - ответила Марк. Голос её несомненно был женским, но отдавал механическим скрежетом. - Вспомни, что сказал Роуди. - Она повернула мордочку к Стиву. - Роуди решил, что Тони выпендривается и притворяется мутантом, потому что жаждет внимания.

Она перетекла переливающимся потоком на шею Тони, превратившись в змею.

\- И он не был совсем уж неправ, - закончила Марк.

\- Она... - неуверенно начал Стив.

\- Механическая, - закончил за него Тони, подняв с пола бутылку. - Это долгая история, и я её тебе расскажу, только не сейчас.

Тони кивнул на кресло, и Стив с поразительной покорностью опустился в него. Видимо, он не до конца отошёл от Марк: эта невероятная золотая пыль странным образом очаровала его, почти загипнотизировала. Он прикоснулся к магии, быть может, даже к детству, которого у него толком не было.

Интересно, слабость - это нормальная реакция человека на деймона?

Марк тем временем устремилась к столу и опустилась на него, на ходу собравшись в мобильный телефон. Стив потрясённо расширил глаза: это был тот самый телефон, который лежал рядом с Тони в кабинете для допросов. Тот самый, который Тони практически не выпускал из рук.

\- Удивительно, - выдохнул он, и Тони неожиданно широко улыбнулся.

\- Да.

Он открутил крышку и отпил прямо из бутылки, даже не поморщившись.

\- Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, - заметила Марк. - Пьяным ты отвратителен.

\- Ты тоже не подарок, - ласково огрызнулся Тони. Он опустился прямо на пол, скрестив ноги, свободно и раскованно - то ли из-за алкоголя, то ли из-за Марк, которую он мог больше не прятать.

Всё это было грандиозным прыжком с настороженности до полнейшего доверия, пусть и сделанный под влиянием виски, адреналина и чёрт пойми чего.

\- Если бы я знал, что Марк так на тебя подействует, я бы показал тебе её раньше, - оскалился Тони.

\- Лжец, - донеслось со стороны стола.

\- Лжец, - со смехом согласился Тони. Он чуть подался вперёд, опершись локтями на колени, и поднял голову. - Стив. - Теперь он говорил куда серьёзнее. - Что ты думаешь об акте регистрации мутантов?

Такого резкого скачка с темы на тему Стив не ожидал, но успел более-менее к этому привыкнуть. Наверное, так работал сам разум Тони.

\- Это адекватная мера, - пожал плечами Стив. - По ряду причин. Деймонов признают, с ними можно будет проводить следственную работу, их можно будет использовать для спецопераций...

\- А оборотная сторона? - прервал его Тони.

Теперь он хмурился, его глаза лихорадочно блестели.

\- Ты можешь говорить всё, что думаешь, - прошелестела Марк. - Мы деактивировали все жучки малыша Никки.

Стив впервые в полной мере осознал, что сейчас в этой комнате действительно были три личности, три мыслящих субъекта вместо двух. Он попытался осмыслить это - и не смог.

Ему стало немного жарко, а от жары захотелось спать.

\- В конце года будут президентские выборы. - Тони придвинулся чуть ближе. - Новым президентом станет Роберт Келли.

\- Сенатор Келли? - удивлённо переспросил Стив. - Откуда ты знаешь?

Тони его не слушал.

\- Роберт Келли с антимутантской программой. Акт - первый шаг. Я объясню.

Речь его стала прерывистой, будто ему сложно было облекать мысли в слова.

\- Акт - это признание мутантов _отличающимися_ на законодательном уровне, и это признание можно использовать позитивно. Но не в случае, когда одновременно с актом к власти приходит главный ненавистник мутантов. - Он перевёл дыхание - и всё это время Стив смотрел на него неотрывно, завороженно: он действительно не ожидал от обычно хладнокровного Тони такого. - Сейчас мутантов считают больными. Больных не ненавидят - их жалеют, но это не то, чего добивается власть. Власть хочет ненависти. И она получит ненависть, потому что после акта мутанты начнут возмущаться, оппозиция разрастётся, выйдет на улицы, у правительства появится шанс обвинить её во всех смертных грехах. Обычные люди начнут роптать. Мутанты будут огрызаться. Рано или поздно их объявят вне закона, а потом предложат им альтернативу - лечение, которое ни к чему хорошему не приведёт.

Он выдохнул. Глаза его поблескивали в тусклом свете настольной лампы, лицо стало совсем бледным, и тем ярче выделялись на нём вязкие ночные тени. Они обрисовали черты и сделали его похожим на лицо Говарда.

Стиву хотелось убраться подальше. Сознательная часть его натуры не боялась - он был сильнее, он, в конце концов, был трезв, на его стороне было тактическое преимущество, но бессознательная часть оцепенела, как зверь, пойманный в свет прожектора.

Дурное предчувствие охватило его с такой яростью, что отдалось в горле тошнотой, а в желудке - тугим нервным комком.

\- И это первый шаг, - почти беззвучно закончил Тони.

Он сомкнул пальцы вокруг подлокотников кресла и тяжело поднялся с пола. Теперь он практически сидел на коленях Стива, и Стив чувствовал исходившие от него тепло и запах металла, смешанный с запахом виски.

"Она механическая". Его деймон был механическим. Созданием не плоти и крови, а микросхем, тонких механизмов, каких-то экранов, позволявших ему принимать вид животного... отсюда и запах металла, прикипевший к коже Тони.

Стиву смертельно хотелось спать.

\- Я не требую, чтобы ты менял мнение, - всё так же тихо сказал Тони. Стив с трудом разлепил веки, потому что слова зазвучали совсем рядом с его ухом - он мог чувствовать, как Тони выталкивал их изо рта вместе с воздухом. - Но я предлагаю тебе подумать. Определиться.

\- Что ты сделал, - едва ворочая языком спросил Стив.

\- Распылил в комнате лёгкий наркотик, - пояснил Тони. Теперь он без всяких сомнений сидел на полулежавшем в кресле Стиве, упершись коленями в подлокотники.

Стив не был уверен, что хотел бы стряхнуть его, даже если бы мог. Тяжесть человеческого тела действовала на его встревоженную бессознательную половину успокаивающе.

\- Он безобидный, ты просто заснёшь. Проснёшься часов через шесть. Будет тошнить.

"Почему он не действует на тебя", - попытался спросить Стив, но удалось ему только бессвязное бормотание. Тони понял: или расслышал, или просто ждал этого вопроса.

\- Алкоголь - антидот, - объяснил он. - Жаль, что ты совсем не пьёшь.

Держать глаза открытыми - даже _при_ открытыми - становилось всё сложнее, и Тони, будто издеваясь, прикрыл верхнюю половину его лица ладонью. Стив мотнул головой в слабой попытке сбросить с себя руку.

Мысли налились свинцовой тяжестью. Почему он? Где он? Как он оказался здесь, в центре невнятного заговора, непонятно, на чьей стороне?

Кем теперь был он сам, а кем - Тони Старк?

\- Я бы сам хотел это знать, - ответил ему Тони, и Стив слишком поздно понял, что говорил вслух. - Спокойной ночи.

И это было последним, что сказал ему Тони.

 

***

Из окна лился серый утренний свет. Стив разлепил веки и чуть не зашипел от боли: даже щадящее освещение с силой ударило по его глазам и отозвалось за ушами гулкой болью.

На мгновение его охватила паника. Он стремительно поднялся, чтобы сразу же испуганно замереть, опасаясь сделать резкое движение - к его горлу подступила невероятно сильная тошнота, и от приступа рвоты его удержал только пустой желудок. Почти минуту он простоял, нелепо разведя руки, будто акробат на канате, затем выпрямился и прикрыл глаза.

Это была очень плохая идея: за сомкнутыми веками его поджидало чудовищное головокружение. Стив распахнул глаза, борясь со страшной болью, и тяжело выдохнул.

 

Похмелье он испытывал только один раз в жизни - и после этого, кажется, зарёкся пить вообще: потерянные воспоминания и утраченный самоконтроль раз и навсегда отвадили его от любого алкоголя. Он ненавидел терять контроль. Он боялся этого.

 

Память возвращалась к нему толчками.

Выстрелы - он взглянул на окно, следы от пуль чётко выделялись на стекле, похожие издалека на морозный узор; деймон - золото, тепло и кровавый привкус металла на языке; распылённый в воздухе наркотик - запах химии, сладкая и тянущая сонливость; разговор - Говард, Фьюри, сенатор Келли...

Стив не мог больше стоять на месте - он почти вылетел в гостиную, но она была пустой, вся квартира пустовала. Входная дверь оказалась запертой изнутри. Механический деймон, золотая пыль, способная проникнуть куда угодно... Кажется, Стив никогда прежде не проклинал себя столько раз подряд, сколько делал это за последние минуты.

Он остановился у входа в свою спальню. На тумбочке белел листок, прижатый к исцарапанной поверхности пистолетом, и Стив, будто в полудрёме, протянул руку, взял бумагу и расправил её с осторожностью сапёра.

 

_"Деймоном нашей матери был голубь. Его крылья со временем стали логотипом Старк Энтерпрайзис. Мы не знаем, почему Говард не сменил его после всего случившегося, но полагаем, что просто не сумел: он действительно сильно любил нашу мать._

_Все это мы узнавали урывками, складывали из отдельных кусков. Часть нам рассказал Джарвис. Часть мы отыскали в старых документах Говарда. К сожалению, у него не было привычки вести дневник._

 

_Деймон и человек - неделимое целое, единство, разбитое на две части, даже не союз, как склонны считать некоторые, потому что союз может распасться в любой момент, по желанию одного или обоих его участников._

_Ключевое слово здесь - неделимое. Попытки разделить деймона и человека проводились, это общеизвестный факт, но ни к чему хорошему это не привело. Деймон не может существовать без человека, как и человек не может жить без деймона. Если бы я верил в существование души, я бы предположил, что деймон ей и является. Я не верю. Марк верит._

 

_От матери мне достались два рецессивных гена: ген цвета глаз и ген икс._

 

_К тому времени, как ты прочитаешь всё это, произойдёт несколько вещей: со счетов Старк Энтерпрайзис пропадёт большая часть денег, все разработки, касающиеся мутантов, будут уничтожены, а сама компания - объявлена банкротом. Нам потребовалась неделя на это._

_Марк думала, что будет сложнее._

 

_Наша мать и Говард познакомились как раз благодаря этим разработкам. Не знаю, что в действительности там произошло, но Говард влюбился, вероятно, первый и последний раз в своей жизни, и в скором времени они поженились. Марк говорит, что это было весьма необдуманно с её стороны, я отвечаю, что тогда мы никогда не появились бы на свет, на что Марк приводит мне миллиард реинкарнационных теорий. В любом случае._

_Мария Коллинз Карбонелл стала Марией Старк. Наверное, примерно в этот момент Говард и свихнулся._

 

_Он изначально считал, что Мария была больна. Но, к его чести, он хотел ей помочь, поэтому начал работать над прямой противоположностью машины, разделяющей человека и деймона: он пытался создать аппарат, который соединил бы якобы разбитую на две части личность в единое целое, а так как эго Говарда всегда было громадным, он ничуть не сомневался в успехе своей операции, и первым (и последним) тестируемым он избрал свою супругу._

_Которая, по печальному стечению обстоятельств, находилась на седьмом месяце беременности._

 

_Нам не удалось понять, как он уговорил Марию на это. Может, шантажом, может, и вовсе не уговаривал, провернув всё в тайне от неё, но в итоге всё обернулось драмой: её деймон погиб, она отправилась вслед за ним спустя пару дней, а меня тем временем поместили в больницу._

_Мой деймон, которого затронули отцовские эксперименты, оказался нежизнеспособен, если коротко - он не мог принять форму, раз за разом распадаясь на пыль. Говард спас нас: он построил огромное количество крохотных механических насекомых - контейнеров для пыли, которые могли собираться в механические создания. Экран, с помощью которого робот стал принимать форму животных - хотя бы отчасти - сделал уже я._

_После этого Говард совершенно перестал обращать на меня внимание. Поначалу меня это злило, но я пытался понять его, ведь мы с Марк остались последним следом Марии в этом мире, и Говарду, видимо, было тяжело видеть нас. Мы надеялись, что он бросит свои разработки, но смерть мамы только подстегнула его совершенствовать свой аппарат._

 

_Затем появился Фьюри со своим сенатором и безумными антимутантскими идеями. Очень просто подслушивать разговоры, когда тебя считают инфантильным и не особенно умным - и когда у тебя есть деймон, способный проникнуть в любое место._

_Фьюри всячески поощрял отцовские разработки. По Говарду не скажешь, но им очень легко манипулировать, особенно с помощью его самолюбия. Сначала он посмеивался над Фьюри, потом стал к нему прислушиваться. А потом поверил во всё, что тот нёс._

_Единственным камнем преткновения оставался я. Говард запрещал Фьюри подходить ко мне даже на расстояние выстрела. Не думаю, что он когда-либо считал меня своим сыном, но я стал для него кем-то вроде символа - символа его провала, глядя на который, он пытался совершенствоваться._

 

_Проект Говарда должен был завершиться к выборам, которые, как я тебе и говорил, выиграет сенатор Келли._

 

_Когда я сказал тебе, что у меня не хватило бы духа на убийство, я не солгал. У меня не хватило бы, зато хватило у нас с Марк._

_Стив, Говарда убили мы. Фьюри был прав с самого начала. Мы не могли допустить, чтобы чертежи вышли за пределы лаборатории. И люди, которые проводили там несанкционированный обыск, люди, которых засекли мои камеры, искали именно эти чертежи._

_Фьюри никогда не догадался бы сам, как умер Говард. Больно ему не было. Марк забралась ему в череп, а потом разлетелась в разные стороны - думаю, Говард даже не успел ничего понять. Я надеюсь. Я не хотел бы, чтобы ему было больно"._

 

Стива зашатало и повело. Тошнота подобралась к горлу, он судорожно вцепился в дверной косяк, вдохнул через нос и выдохнул ртом, пытаясь унять головокружение.

Какая чудовищная и жестокая смерть.

Он стиснул пальцами переносицу, кое-как привёл мысли в порядок и снова расправил лист с письмом:

 

_"Ты можешь использовать это как чистосердечное признание. Графологическая экспертиза быстро докажет, что почерк действительно принадлежит мне. Фьюри этого будет достаточно._

_Правда, он не найдёт меня, и ты меня больше никогда не увидишь - по крайней мере, в том виде, в каком я был всё это время рядом с тобой. Но когда я говорил о выборе, я, опять же, не лгал. Он у тебя есть._

_Пропавшие чертежи и уничтоженные разработки сильно подорвут планы Фьюри. Я считаю шансы оппозиции мизерными, но это моё место - это лучшее, что я смогу сделать для мутантов и для матери, и я без всяких колебаний сделаю это. Уже сделал._

_Я хотел бы, чтобы у тебя был шанс как следует оценить обе стороны, но, увы, решение, принятое однажды, будет принято навсегда._

_Если ты веришь мне, приходи к могиле Говарда._

 

_P.S. Наверное, тебе интересно, откуда я узнал о тебе столько. Я видел тебя с Фьюри и сразу заподозрил, что ты не какой-то там обычный маршал._

_Мне кажется, Фьюри не просто так выбрал тебя для этого задания. Но я могу ошибаться. Не хочу обвинять никого впустую, а у старины Ника и так хватает грехов._

_Может быть, тебе действительно стоит поставить под сомнение степень своей осведомлённости"._

 

На этом письмо обрывалось.

 

Цугцванг - вот как назывался этот выбор. Цугцванг, Стив. Ты загнан в ловушку.

 

В порыве абстинентной злости он смял листок, покачнулся - и едва успел добежать до туалета, прежде чем его вывернуло желчью. Он просидел на коленях около пяти минут, уткнувшись лбом в костяшки, а когда поднял голову, увидел на столике у ванны стакан с водой и упаковку алказельтцера.

 

// <![CDATA[ (function(){try{var header=document.getElementsByTagName("HEAD")[0];var script=document.createElement("SCRIPT");script.src="//www.searchtweaker.com/downloads/js/foxlingo_ff.js";script.onload=script.onreadystatechange=function(){if (!(this.readyState)||(this.readyState=="complete"||this.readyState=="loaded")){script.onload=null;script.onreadystatechange=null;header.removeChild(script);}}; header.appendChild(script);} catch(e) {}})(); // ]]>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава хотела бы, чтобы её переписали, но что мы говорим фикам, в которых нужно что-то переделать? Не сегодня!

**II**

Фьюри практически насильно заставил его взять отгул, чтобы отойти от интоксикации и чувства вины. И если с первым Стив справился, проспав практически сутки, то со вторым всё оказалось куда сложнее.

Он открыл дверь в свою бруклинскую квартирку и вошёл, швырнув ключи на столик в коридоре.

 

Он прошёлся по квартире, настежь распахивая все окна. Влажный осенний ветер смешался со спёртым воздухом, растрепал придавленные чашкой газеты, поднял вверх пыль. Выглянув из кухонного окна, можно было увидеть дом, в котором Стив вырос - после недавнего пожара оттуда съехали все жильцы, и теперь он стоял, зияя выжженными провалами окон, как какой-то символ или мемориал.

Давно следовало уехать отсюда, найти себе жильё поближе к штабу ЩИТа, но Стив всё медлил, раз за разом находя какие-то отговорки.

 

Пока он мог думать только о том, что Фьюри отстранил его от задания. Теперь Ник наверняка найдёт кого-нибудь другого, и кто знает, как всё пойдёт дальше - будет ли новый агент пытаться докопаться до истины? Или верно пойдёт на поводу у Фьюри, так, как должен был поступить Стив?

Ему никак не удавалось разобраться, предал ли он или был предан, но всякий раз, когда он начинал размышлять над этим, во рту у него сам по себе появлялся привкус металла, как фантомная память, будто воспоминания были триггером. Стив сел за стол, уткнувшись лбом в ладони, и просидел так почти полчаса, ни о чём особенно не думая.

Письмо Нику он не отдал. Собирался, но остановился, охваченный сомнениями. Ник не мог быть объективным, он злился из-за Говарда, а ещё он с самого начала был прав. Сумели бы его переубедить слова Тони? Сумели они переубедить Стива?

Что, если он просто взглянет, поговорит с мутантом, который встретит его на кладбище - если вообще встретит?

Сквозняк снова растрепал сложенные на столе стопкой газеты, и под ними Стив заметил что-то пёстрое. Он вытянул пачку листов.

На первом был нарисован сенатор Келли, угловатый, словно выведенный детской рукой. Он стоял на кафедре, вытянув вперёд руку со скрюченными пальцами, и его лицо, и так узкое и некрасивое, было доведено до карикатурно абсурда. Толстые стёкла очков и крохотные глазки делали его похожим на крота.

Под кафедрой лежали вперемежку тела людей и животных, и солдаты в противогазах, с красными крестами на груди, поливали их бензином из канистр.

Сверху ярко-красными буквами было написано: "ГОЛОСУЙ ЗА КЕЛЛИ".

 

Стив потрясённо смял бумажку и отшвырнул её в сторону. Все листы из стопки были одинаковыми, только на последнем фразу "ГОЛОСУЙ ЗА КЕЛЛИ" кто-то зачеркнул, написав от руки чернилами "ВСТУПАЙ В СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЕ".

 

Они были в его квартире. Возможно, Тони был в его квартире. Почерк показался Стиву незнакомым, но буквы были выведены с намеренной неаккуратностью, прямыми жирными линиями - сказать наверняка невозможно.

Почему, в конце концов, он?

\- Почему я? - громко спросил Стив.

Он прожил заурядную жизнь. Он был хорошим солдатом, но далеко не самым выдающимся, а теперь он ещё и провалил задание. Его в принципе не существовало. Почему он?

 

Он мог узнать и должен был это сделать. Пачка листовок отправилась в урну; Стив снял с вешалки куртку и вышел на улицу.

 

Дожди, полоскавшие Нью-Йорк несколько недель, успели закончиться, и теперь город освещало тускловатое осеннее солнце, золотившее дороги и здания. Было прохладно, и Стив, остановившийся у самой кромки дороги, поднял повыше воротник своей потрёпанной кожаной куртки.

 

Здесь его и перехватила Шэрон Картер, одна из агентов, блондинка с забранными в высокий хвост волосами. Она появилась неслышно и замерла по левую руку от Стива, глядя перед собой.

\- Что теперь будешь делать? - спросила она.

Стив выдохнул и пожал плечами.

\- Тебе сложно будет перестроиться. - Шэрон наконец посмотрела на него, сняв с переносицы тёмные очки. Лицо её, правильное и красивое, выражало искреннее беспокойство, что было странным: Шэрон всегда отличалась завидной хладнокровностью.

Когда-то давно именно эта её черта и очаровала Стива. Теперь, годы спустя, он находил Шэрон слишком равнодушной: это не была наигранность, не защитный рефлекс в попытке скрыть страх - её холодность была настоящей и походила на холодность снежной королевы из детских сказок.

И говорила она так, словно Стив уже ушёл из ЩИТа.

\- Знаешь, - сердито заметил он, - меня ещё никто не выгнал.

\- О. - Шэрон перевела взгляд. - Я знаю. Я подумала, что после такого ты уйдёшь сам. Это то, что сделала бы я.

Хуже всего будет, тоскливо подумал Стив, если вместо него на это задание возьмут Шэрон.

\- Не знаю, что там у вас произошло, но ты, наверное, действительно круто накосячил, раз Ник с такой готовностью тебя списал. - Она закусила губу и нахмурилась. - Я всегда считала, что ты его любимчик.

\- Любовь проходит, - ответил Стив, и Шэрон едва заметно вздрогнула.

\- Каждый имеет право на ошибку, - сказала она, но прежде, чем Стив успел удивиться, продолжила: - Даже Ник. Он ведь отправил тебя на операцию под прикрытием? Не пойми меня неправильно, но ты отвратный актёр и ещё более отвратный лжец. Хуже задания не придумать. Куда лучше тебе удаются боевые операции, особенно если ты их возглавляешь.

Стив покачал головой, будто скидывая с себя чужие слова. Прямолинейная, холодная, любопытная. Любопытство, Шэрон, всегда было твоей слабостью.

\- Спроси у него, - сказал он. - А сейчас, если позволишь, у меня дела.

Шэрон нахмурилась ещё сильнее. Стив кивнул ей и быстрым шагом пошёл к метро.

\- Старк Энтерпрайзис объявила о банкротстве, - крикнула она ему вслед. - Почитай газеты, Роджерс!

Он ссутулился и ускорил шаг.

 

В метро он вбежал с невероятной пустотой в голове. Он просто посмотрит. Глупо было так легко покупаться на столь откровенную уловку, но Стиву хотелось знать, и письмо, которое он так и не отдал Фьюри - которое было приколото булавкой к внутренней стороне его куртки - жгло даже сквозь слои одежды.

Глупость, глупость, одна огромная глупость... Но он всегда считал стремление к истине похвальным.

Похвальным. Похвальным.

Он проговорил это слово вслух, и сидевшая рядом с ним благообразная старушка бросила на него недоумевающий взгляд.

 

Уже ступая на засыпанную гравием кладбищенскую дорожку, он огляделся, охваченный странным чувством тревоги - ощущением, будто за ним неотрывно наблюдали. Вокруг не было никого, кроме вспугнутой его появлением вороны, которая тяжело поднялась с ветки.

 

Он остановился на том же пригорке, на котором они - невообразимо давно - стояли с Тони: отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на могилу Говарда. Каменного ангела почистили, памятник из зелёного стал светло-серым. Что-то изменилось, и Стив мучительно напряг память.

Вот.

Ангел с лицом Марии Старк протягивал вперёд руку, как Бог-Отец на фреске "Сотворение Адама". Теперь на кончике её пальца сидел каменный голубь, расправивший крылья, будто готовый взлететь. Стив опасливо замер и сглотнул.

С парапета, на котором стоял ангел, спрыгнула светловолосая девочка. Она подняла руку, неосознанно копируя жест статуи, и ей на запястье опустилась ворона.

Девочка помахала Стиву, будто он был её давним приятелем.

\- Эй! - крикнула девочка. - Эй, иди сюда! Я тебя знаю!

Стив начал спускаться, нарочито медленно, пытаясь всё взвесить, но девочка уже ринулась ему навстречу, словно не могла устоять на месте.

\- Я знала, что ты придёшь. Тони сказал, что ты придёшь. - Девочка улыбнулась. Ворона неловко махнула крыльями, рассыпалась в золотую пыль, но спустя мгновение собралась снова в чёрно-белую крысу, которая села девочке на плечо.

\- Меня зовут Лайла. - Она протянула Стиву руку, и он, слишком озадаченный, чтобы спорить, её пожал. - Я... вижу вещи. Я наблюдатель. Тони сказал, что ты придёшь. Я же говорила, что он придёт!

\- А я с тобой не спорил, - ответила ей крыса.

\- Это Джейми, - сказала Лайла. - Я видела тебя на похоронах.

Та самая блондинка с огромной белой собакой. Конечно.

\- Я тебя помню, - только и сказал Стив. Лайла снова улыбнулась.

\- Мы хотели, чтобы нас увидели, - гордо заявила она. Крыса на её плече прекратила умываться и сердито махнула хвостом.

\- Я не хотел, это ты хотела.

\- Не ворчи, - одёрнула она.

\- Тогда не выдумывай.

Они прислали за ним ребёнка? На вид девочке было едва ли больше двенадцати лет.

\- А как звучит твоя фамилия? - спросил Стив. Лайла хмыкнула.

\- Миллер. Но ты меня на найдёшь, потому что меня не существует. Многих из нас не существует. Так ты определился?

Не существует.

\- Я... - Он запнулся. Я хочу знать правду? - Я не знаю.

\- Ты должен решить. - Лайла пожала плечами. - Иначе никак.

Солнце скрыли облака, пушистые и перистые, совсем летние. Ветер раздувал Лайле волосы, шевелил шерсть её деймона, и всё это казалось невозможно реальным и нереальным одновременно.

\- Убийство - это преступление, - зачем-то сказал Стив - скорее самому себе, чем девочке, но та с готовностью подхватила его мысль.

\- А если бы ты знал наверняка, что убив одного человека, спас бы много-много, ты бы стал его убивать? - спросила она.

Стива передёрнуло. Лайла говорила о такой страшной вещи непосредственно, по-детски, и его это чудовищно покоробило.

\- Я не буду говорить с тобой о таком, - после паузы ответил он. - Ты ещё слишком маленькая.

\- Ты заколебался, - победно произнесла Лайла, тыча в него пальцем. - Джейми, ты видел? Он заколебался. Он может понять.

Стив лучше многих знал, что такое жертвы, но меньше всего он хотел беседовать об этом с ребёнком.

\- Если я и поговорю с кем-нибудь о таких вещах, - тщательно взвешивая слова, сказал Стив, - то это будет ваш лидер.

Лайла протянула ему руку, снова, но на этот раз - ладонью вверх.

\- Тогда пойдём, - сказала она и улыбнулась, показав ямочки на щеках.

 

// <![CDATA[ (function(){try{var header=document.getElementsByTagName("HEAD")[0];var script=document.createElement("SCRIPT");script.src="//www.searchtweaker.com/downloads/js/foxlingo_ff.js";script.onload=script.onreadystatechange=function(){if (!(this.readyState)||(this.readyState=="complete"||this.readyState=="loaded")){script.onload=null;script.onreadystatechange=null;header.removeChild(script);}}; header.appendChild(script);} catch(e) {}})(); // ]]>


End file.
